Six Flags game
by Jinx0993
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella create lists of embarrassing things for Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to do at Six Flags? First chapter up!
1. The list

Hey peoples of Earth, I changed my name. Each story gets there own Fanfic. It's funnier. Hehe. Anyway, yeah. I'm done. Here's the story

Disclaimer: I may love Twilight but I don't own it, unfortunately.

It was cloudy, we were bored, and Emmett was thinking (scary, I know). Suddenly Emmett's face lit up, Alice's went blank, and Edward's face scrunched, "No Emmett, not happening."

Emmett pouted, "Come on Edward, it'll be fun!"

"She won't get hurt, I've seen it, she'll be fine." Alice pouted too.

"Ugh, I hate it when you plan like this; I never know what's going on. What are you planning?" I sounded whinny but sometimes it worked.

"Trip to Six Flags." Alice sounded excited.

"Cool! Please Edward? I won't leave your side all day, which means you will be there to help me. I'll be very careful. Please?" Great I sounded like a five year old. Oh well, I'd never been to an amusement park, mostly because Renée decided they were too dangerous. I wasn't about to tell that to Edward though. He would agree with her.

Well if I was going to act like a child, might as well go all the way. I pouted, "Pretty please, with mountain lions on top?"

"Fine, but you have to stay with me _all_ day."

"Thank you Edward. I wouldn't want to leave your side anyway. I can't have fun without you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "Well if we're going let's go, we have a half hour drive a head of us." It was 8:15 A.M.

"The park opened fifteen minutes ago. We have time."

"Yes, but by the time we get there, love, it will have opened 45 minutes ago." Then he added, "Those who are coming get in the cars, Alice you can't change Bella's clothes, go get in your Porsche."

Alice pouted, and stomped off pulling Jasper behind her. "Emmett, Rosalie isn't coming; go get in the Porsche." Emmett walked off. "Come on Bella." And with that he picked me up and ran. I sighed, human speed was never fast enough.

"Emmett! Get in the Porsche! There is no way on Earth you are riding with us!"

"Aw, come on Eddie, I wanna talk with Bella."

"No, no, no. the Porsche Emmett!" Grumbling, Emmett did as he was told.

"Oh, no." Edward moaned, getting his cell phone out. "No Emmett we can't play truth or dare." There was a pause. "Because I said so." Another pause. "Fine, here Bella, Emmett wants to talk to you."

I didn't hesitate, "No Emmett, I won't ask him to play truth or dare."

"Why not?"

"Remember last time we played it?"

"No." He was whining.

"I went down a slip-n-slide covered in shaving cream into a freezing cold river and was washed five miles downstream, then once I was back you dared Jasper to put me at the top of a tree, you held Edward down and chained him to a five foot thick concrete slab. I'm not playing truth or dare with you till I'm a vampire." **(A/N hehe maybe I'll write about that.)**

"Aw, come on. Please?"

"No and that's final!" I snapped the phone shut and gave it back to an amused Edward. "Are we there yet?"

"Five more minutes, love."

"No, Emmett, never again."

"Come on."

Alice piped up, "She's not going to give in, find a new game, Em."

"Fine, how bout just the three of us play? Or, Edward and Bella give us tasks that we have to complete?"

"The second one." Alice said grinning.

"Fine, go ride a few rides while the two of us write the lists." Edward was grinning too, he was probably planning revenge.

"Haha, that's a good one!" I love any idea of Emmett embarrassing himself but this was the best.

"There, done." Edward looked pleased with himself, but he had a good reason. He had come up with some _very_ embarrassing things for Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to do. And since it was freak fest there were some pretty unusual things going on. "Let's go find the others."

We found the others- arguing with a guard.

"We didn't do anything; we were just waiting in line." Emmett was explaining. "He bumped into me, said it was my fault, and punched me, I didn't break his hand." Edward groaned.

"I swear if they get us kicked out, _again_, I will kill him."

"Sir," the pixie-like Alice said sweetly with a smile, "Emmett didn't touch that guy. The guy punched Emmett. Any one in line can tell you that. And my brother isn't violent. I swear." Alice, being the suck up that she is held up her right hand, like she was really swearing.

"Alright, but don't get into anymore trouble. I don't want to have to kick you out." The guard, Stanly, smiled at Alice then glared at Emmett, "Watch yourself boy."

"Emmett Cullen if you get us kicked out I will kick you! Here are your lists, good luck. And when I say good luck I mean Emmett you have to do #10, it's no longer an option." Emmett looked at #10 and groaned. Edward and I laughed.

Haha, cliffy. I love those. Anyway I have no clue what to have them do but yeah. PM or review with ideas. Please?


	2. Author note explaination

AN: next update will be a chapter but I just wanted to tell you guys that my parents are getting divorced and it's been hard on me. I'm already treated for anxiety and depression and the divorce is just making it worse. I am working on the next chapters for Kalica and Six flags. They'll be up soon, I promise.


End file.
